1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotatable wash arm for a dishwasher and, more particularly, to an improved wash arm assembly which includes a plastic wash arm and a metal cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic dishwashers which pump wash water through rotatable wash arms for distribution of the wash water throughout the washing chamber, to wash articles placed therein, have traditionally utilized wash arms manufactured from stainless steel material. Stainless steel wash arms, however, can require a large number of parts and therefore a large amount of manufacturing tooling and assembly. This is especially true when the wash arm includes extensions such as, for example, extensions for clean-out jets for cleaning a filter at a pump inlet. As a result, wash arms are often manufactured from a thermoplastic material in order to realize a reduction in manufacturing costs. Thermoplastic wash arms, however, have a different appearance than the traditional stainless steel wash arms and may not have a pleasing aesthetic appearance to the operator of the dishwasher. Accordingly there is a need in the art for an improved wash arm which provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance at a reduced manufacturing cost.